Who Is Adam Young?
by GryffindorEnchantress93
Summary: Who is Adam Young really? Most believe that he is a muggle capable of making magic with his catchy tunes and lyrics that can melt anyone's heart. But what if Adam Young was actually a wizard?


Who is Adam Young really? Most believe that he is a muggle capable of making magic with his catchy tunes and lyrics that can melt anyone's heart. But what if Adam Young was actually a wizard? Even better what if Adam Young didn't exist and it was just all a stage name? So if that is the case. Who is Adam Young?

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy! What did you do this time?" An angry red head yelled walking closer to him.<p>

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Draco asked calmly.

"Hermione is pissed at you. What did you do?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything. Why?" Draco wondered.

"Hermione came to my flat last night all upset," Ginny replied.

"What about?" he asked.

"Something about you never being around and you are always going out and not coming home till early morning," Ginny replied. "She thinks you're cheating on her."

"Ginny you know I would never do that to her. I've worked too hard to get her and I've worked just as hard to keep her in my life. I've been busy with work. Can you just ask her to come home so we can talk about this?" Draco pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do. But Draco, you'll have to tell her sooner rather than later." Ginny stated.

"What do you mean Ginny? Wait you know? How do you know?" Draco replied frantically.

"Blaise let it slip one night. Don't yell at him. He was drunk and I so was I," Ginny told him.

"Wait you and Blaise?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's not what you think. Harry and I had just broken up and I went to the Leaky Cauldron and he was there. We drank too much and spilled our guts. Unfortunately, he spilled that one secret. He was really mad at himself the rest of the night. So please don't beat him up more over it." Ginny explained.

"I wasn't going to. But you never said anything?" Draco asked skeptically.

"No it wasn't my place. You obviously had some reason for not telling her," Ginny replied.

"Honestly, I don't know why I never told her. It just never came up." Draco said hanging his head.

"Draco, how does something like that never come up?" Ginny asked seriously.

"I don't know. I always wanted to tell her but then something would interrupt or there would be more important matters. So it just never happened," Draco replied honestly.

"Well it had better come up soon, because if not then all the time you and Hermione have spent fighting for the relationship will have been for nothing. It won't just be you two affected by it either. Blaise and I have put up with a lot of slack because of it. We did it so you two could be happy and we've never looked back once. Just don't make us regret that," Ginny said raising her voice slightly.

"I understand. I'll tell her don't worry." Draco replied.

"Who are we telling what?" a voice asked.

"None of your business Zabini," Ginny snapped at him.

"Whoa! Weasley no need to bite my head off. Jeez." Blaise replied.

"Whatever Zabini!" Ginny barked turning towards the fireplace.

"Draco, I'll send Hermione over in about an hour," Ginny replied stepping into the fireplace.

"Thank you Ginny," Draco murmured.

She nodded and vanished into the green flames.

"Okay, now what was that about?" Blaise asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Draco retorted.

"I asked first." Blaise stated. He really didn't want to get into that discussion today.

"Hermione is getting suspicious because I've been out just about every night this week." Draco replied.

"You still haven't told her mate?"

"No, and before you ask, I have no idea why I haven't either," Draco sighed.

"You know that you have to tell her right?" Blaise responded.

"Yes, I know that." Draco snapped.

"Okay. No need to bite my head off," Blaise growled.

"Sorry. But while we're on the subject, you realize you have to tell Ginny you're in love with her before every room becomes filled with your sexual frustration towards each other," Draco said cheekily.

"I… I'm not. There is no frustration that needs to be taken care of," Blaise stuttered.

"Could've fooled me. You can clearly see it etched all over your face. I could also see it all over hers when she was telling me earlier that I shouldn't beat you to a bloody pulp. You love her, and she loves you. End of story," Draco stated boldly.

"She's not in love with me!" Blaise replied defensively.

"Yes, she is. She's just too stubborn to admit it before you do. Remember, she's a Weasley," Draco pointed out.

"Which is exactly why she doesn't love me or even like me, and she never will," Blaise murmured sadly.

"You can't see what's in front of you," Draco said shaking his head.

"Yes I can Draco. I know for a fact that she doesn't like me." Blaise said. "Cause she'd rather fall in chocolate than fall in love, especially with me," he quoted hanging his head.

Then he turned and walked into the fireplace just as Ginny had done earlier.

"That's exactly what I thought about Hermione too," Draco replied.

"Yeah, well not all of us can get our happily ever after," Blaise replied and then allowed the green flames to consume him.

Draco walked into the living room, trying to figure out why he hadn't told Hermione his secret. Hell! She's the only one who knew everything. She was the only reason he even kept the manor. But he didn't tell her the one thing she had helped him unknowingly achieve.

He trusted her above all others and he knew that he had to tell her, and pray to the gods that she would forgive him. Although, part of him still feared that she would leave at any given second and he would be left with nothing but his secret.


End file.
